


Matching Sweaters

by TeamFreeWillAlways



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Internship (2013)
Genre: Christmas, First story, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamFreeWillAlways/pseuds/TeamFreeWillAlways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>See notes at the end.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Matching Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> See notes at the end.

"Stuart."

"No."

"Stuart."

"Stiles, no."

"Please?"

"I said no."

"But why not?"

"Because it's stupid."

"It is not! It's endearing."

"How is any part of this endearing?!"

"How is two twins wearing matching Christmas sweaters endearing? Hmm let me think about that for a second."

"It's October Stiles."

"It's for Halloween."

"We are sophomores in college, don't you think we've outgrown the whole 'matching outfits' thing?

"No."

"Stiles."

"What?"

"I'm not wearing the sweater."

"Stu-"

"You can wear your sweater all you want though."

"But then it'll just look stupid."

"It'll look stupid either way."

"Superman would do it."

"What?"

"You heard me. Superman would totally wear the sweater if it meant making someone he loved happy."

"You cannot use Superman against me Stiles! He's my favorite superhero! You're cheating."

"Damn right I'm cheating. It's the only way."

"Oh my god."

"C'mon, just for Halloween and then I'll leave you alone about this."

"That was such a lie."

"Yes brother, it was."

"...fine, I'll do it."

"Promise?"

"I guess."

"YES! THANK YOU!"

"Whatever."

"Allison and Scott owe me $10!"

"Wait, what?"

"They bet me that I wouldn't be able to get you to wear the sweater."

"You asshole! There's no way I'm wearing it now!"

"Ah, ah, ah, Stuart you promised."

"Well I take it back."

"You can't. Think of Superman, Stuart. Think of Superman."

"Damn it. Damn you."

"Love you too bro."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic I've ever wrote so constructive criticism is encouraged please! I'm a really big fan of stuart/stiles and I noticed that there weren't many fanfictions for this ship, so I decided to write one of my own.


End file.
